Kroniki Ivesta - Ostateczne Starcie
Częśc 1 Cytadela mroku w Aretorze stała samotnie pod tym wulkanem, skrywając wiele tajemnic, nawet nieznanych przez Elranę. Nagle mrok zasłonił słońce. Cytadela zaiskrzyła się na zielono. Pochodnie zapłonęły. Ze środka popłynął długi, niski, głośny dźwięk. Wrota się otwarły. Toa cienia wyszedł. I wtedy się obudziłem, a właściwie, obudził mnie Power Dragon. -Tylko popatrz-powiedział smok. Wszyscy, wyglądając zza zniszczonych murów, patrzyli na rozmowę Xinara z Panem Aretoru. -Jeśli on nas zauważy, nie żyjemy-uprzedziła Elrana. W końcu Kradhen zaczął patrzec się na nas. Wszyscy schowaliśmy się za murek. -Idę po nich, Xinar-rozległ sie głos. W końcu wiedzieliśmy, że muszimy uciekac. Nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie. Przeskakiwalismy resztki murów, co chwilę patrząc się za siebie. Kradhen ich gonił. Mieli dośc. Nogi bardzo ich bolały, serca tłukły się jak szalone. A Kradhen dalej biegł. Stanęli odważnie naprzeciw Pana Aretoru. On wyjął miecz. -Dziewięciu?-drwił sobie Kradhen.-Dziesięciu na jedngo? Szanse nie są równe. Przynajmniej dopóki nie będzie piętnastu na jednego. Nagle świat zaczął się...jakby to ując...zgniatac. I nagle jestem z powrotem w naszym obozie, z całą moją drużyną. -Ivest, co to było?-zapytał Kubix. -Co?-spytałem w odpowiedzi. -Paplałeś jakieś głupoty o naszym końcu-wyjaśnił Guurahk. -Miałem wizję, że zaatakował nas Kradhen-rzekłem. -To było-mówił Wirax.-Coś w rodzaju opętania, pamietasz, jak ja to miałem? Teraz coś zaczyna mi się przypominac...miałem wtedy wizję! O Władcy Cieni! -Myślę, że to może byc efektem tego, że fragment duszy Xinara jest w tobie. -Zapomniałem wam powiedziec-rzekłem.-Że odkryłem tajemnicę sztyletu. Gdy go w kogoś lub w coś wbijesz, na tego kogoś lub coś przejdzie dusza Xinara. -Ja to już od dawna wiem-przerwała Elrana. -Tak-kontynuowałem.-Lecz kiedy ktoś będzie miał w sobie duszę Xinara, wbicie w tego kogoś sztyletu sprawi, że dusza wroga wyjdzie z ciała. Tak więc nie mam już w sobie Xinara. Częśc 2 Wszyscy ucieszyli się na wieśc, że jestem "wolny". -Ale w takim razie jak zniszczymy Xinara, skoro jego ciało jest niezniszczalne?-spytał Kubix. -To proste-odparła Elrana.-Niszcząc medalion lub sztylet. -Nie możemy tracic czasu-powiedział Guurahk.-Moc Xinara i siła Aretoru rośnie z każdą chwilą. -Wyruszamy jeszcze dzisiaj-zdecydowałem.-Najpierw dokonamy szturmu na Cytadelę Mroku, potem dojdziemy do Xinara. Ruszajmy. -Atakuję Kradhena i Xinara, co we mnie wstąpiło-zapytał Sanso.-jeśli nie wola walki o ten świat! Ruszajmy juz teraz! -No dobrze-rozkazała Elrana.-Kłopot w tym, że znacznie oddaliliśmy się od Aretoru. Dojdziemy tam dopiero jutro. W drogę! Byliśmy już kilka mil od naszego byłego obozowiska, z którego zdecydowaliśmy się ruszac. Byliśmy w tej chwili na wzniesieniu i zobaczyliśmy skryty we mgle szczyt wulkanu w Aretorze, w którym zginął Sekenuva. Zeszliśmy ze wzniesienia. Do przebycia pozostawała mila drogi. Minęliśmy coś w rodzaju małego budynku. -Mijamy ten budynek dzisiaj już szósty raz!-lamentował Wirax. -Takie budynki są rozstawione po całych terenach Władcy Cieni-poinformowała Elrana.-Prowadzą do..kryc się! Skryliśmy się za resztką muru. -Strażnicy-wyszeptała Elrana.-Xinar musiał zabic Matoran i dopiero potem zmienic ich w Strażników. Patrolują cały teren między nami, a wulkanem. Musimy iśc przez te zrujnowane wieże. Wirax pierwszy wszedł do budynku, który "mijał już dzisiaj szósty raz", i wyszedł...w podziemnym labiryncie Xinara. -Jedno z wyjśc jest przy wukanie-rzekła Elrana.-W czasie drogi udało mi się poznac całą trasę. Czytałam o nim. Mimo to jedyna z całej drużyny uniknęłam niebezpieczeństw - wciagających krzaków i zamykających się ścian. Była jeszcze jedna pułapka, o której zapomniałem. Częśc 3 Zrobiliśmy taki szyk, że nie sposób było ich rozdzielic miażdżącymi ścianami - Elrana, Ja Guurahk i Mroczny Bohater z przodu, tuż obok siebie, a tuż za nami Lumix, Sanso, Kubix i Wirax, a nad nimi latał Power Dragon. Jeśli miażdzące ściany powrócą, to zabiją nas wszytskich naraz. Gdzieś, jak mówiła Elrana, pół mili do Cytadeli Mroku, zobaczyli bardzo rannego Toa Kamienia, leżącego na ziemi. -Zintrav!-krzyknał Lumix i rzucił się na Toa, po czym wyjaśnił:-To mój kompan. Zintrav podniósł głowę i powiedział: -Nie da się mnie już uratowac, zbyt się wykrwawiłem. Jednak w tym miejscu każdy, kto znajduje się na granicy śmierci, zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten labirynt żyje i wcale nie chce słuchac Xinara. Usłyszałem jego cichy głos. Powiedział: Zrujnowany świat, co czeka na uwolnienie, a w nim Śmierci Brat, co uwielbia cierpienie. Płomyk nadziei zapłonął, cień nadziei się pojawił, i chociaż świat już spłonął, jest ktoś, kto go wybawi. Toa Lodu imieniem Ivest, co walczył z Władcą Cieni, musi wyciagnąc miecz, nim świat na zawsze się zmieni. On ze swoją drużyną, napędzany nadzieją, musi pod świata obroną pokonac tych, co śmiercią zieją. Lecz Cytadala Mroku, zanim wszystko się skończy, gdy walka będzie w toku ona wojnę prawie zakończy. Beznadzieja i cień zakradaja się wszędzie. Za nimi kroczy śmierc, lecz wkrótce już tak nie będzie. Nie ufaj tej przepowiedni, lecz ona niekoniecznie kłamie. to Ivest musi wszystko dopełnic, to on zadecyduje w tej sprawie. I wtedy skonał. -Przepowiednia się zbliża-rzekła Elrana i ruszyła dalej. -Nie matrw się, Lumix-powiedział Sanso.-Umarł dla dobra ogółu. I wtedy usłyszeliśmy wodę. -To trzecia pułapka-krzykneła Elrana.-Powódź! Pobiegliśmy przed siebie ile sił w nogach. -Jeszcze tylko sto metrów do wyjścia-mruknęła Toa Wody. Przed sobą zobaczyliśmy juz promyki światła. Przyspieszyliśmy, lecz zza zakrętu dopadła nas woda. Stanąłem, okręciłem się w miejscu i uderzyłem mieczem w wodę, zamieniając ją w lód. Lód jednak zaczął pękac. -Szybko!-ponagliłem drużynę. I pobiegliśmy do strumienia światła. Gdy byliśmy kilka metrów od schodów, tuż za nami była woda. Power Dragon poleciał prosto na drzwi, wyważając je, a my wtedy skoczyliśmy z całej siły do góry, zostawiając za sobą labirynt. Częśc 4 Dotarliśmy do Cytadeli Mroku - wyjście z labiryntu było po przeciwnej stronie wulkanu. Cytadela była dokładnie przed nami. Ze stoku wulkanu widzieliśmy tereny Aretoru, patrolowane przez Strażników. -I co teraz?-zapytał Mroczny Bohater. -Mam pomysł-rzekł Wirax i podniósł hełm z podobizną Cytadeli Mroku, po czym rzucił nim o ziemię z całej siły. Popłynął długi, czysty dźwięk. I wtedy gdzieś z labiryntu ruin licznych fortec Władcy Cieni wystrzeliła ciemna flara, prawie trafiajac w drużynę-wszyscy zrobili unik. I wtedy z Cytadeli Mroku popłynął podobny dźwięk - to brama sie otwarła. Wyszła z niej armia Strażników. Krzyczeli oni i mruczeli, aż wreszcie z krzyków i pomruków dało sie posłyszec słowa: Naprawiony świat, co nie chce uwolnienia. A w nim Śmierci Brat, '' ''co ciągle chce cierpienia. A Ivest zginie, misji nie podoła, tak samo jak jego drużyna, dla Xinara każda pora dobra na śmierc. -To przerobione słowa Przepowiedni!-powiedziałem. Strażnicy ruszyli na nas. Z pierwszą fala wrogów poszło łatwo. Przy drugiej wszyscy byli zmeczeni, ale dalej walczyli. Trzecia była większą męką, ale do przeżycia. Gdy miała nadejśc czwarta, pojawił sie Kradhen. -Nie na darmo zwą mnie Panem Cienia-powiedział, powalajac Elranę.-Strażnicy, przestańcie, chce zabawic naszych gości opowieścią. Straznicy przestali. -Większośc mojej historii opowiedziała wam Elrana-mówił Kradhen.- Ja tylko dodam, że poprzez ciemne praktyki nauczyłem się panowac nad śmiercią. Niestety, nie nad swoja śmiercią. Jeden mój ruch i po was. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z Władcą Cieni i obiecałęm mu pomóc w starciu z wami, ale chciałem się go pozbyc i go zostawiłem, by zostac panem Południowego Kontynentu. Ale wrócił Xinar. On dla mnie zabił prawie całe życie, a gdy ja go zabiję, ale wcześniej was, będę panem świata! Nie wiem tylko, jak zabic Xinara. Ale jakoś to zrobię i dopełnię mego dzieła! Elrana, która, jak się okazało, przeżyła, przeturlała się po ziemi i przebiła Kradhena włócznią. Ten umarł i upadł na ziemię. Strażnicy, w panice, rozbiegli się po ruinach, zmierzając do Xinara. -Chodźmy-powiedziała Elrana i zaprowadziła grupe na ostateczne starcie z Ciemnością. Częśc 5 Elrana zaprowadziła nas do tego, co ogniś było setkami małych i dużych twierdz Strażników. Po godzinie drogi Toa Wody uciszyła nas i pokazała nam Strażników, którzy uciekli z Cytadeli Mroku. Biegli w stronę jakiegos wzgórza. Wybiegli na nie i po chwili znikli nam z oczu. Podążyliśmy tą drogą. Gdy tylko stanęliśmy na wzgórzu, dostrzegliśmy coś zarazem strasznego i niezwykłego. Tam, gdzie kiedyś była tylko zawalona twierdza Władcy Cieni, teraz były niezliczone budynki, zbrojownie, kopalnie i fabryki. W każdym z budynków było mnóstwo Strażników. Xinar zauważył grupę. -Widzę, że zbliża się moja władza absolutna-rzekł Xinar. Rozgniewani, nacieraliśmy na niego, próbując uderzyc w medalion. Po kilku próbach udało się, ale nie zabio to wroga. -Tylko mnie zraniłeś-poinformował sługa Władcy Cieni. I wtedy ziemia na całym obrębie Aretoru zadrżała. Cały teren, od naszego byłego obozowiska aż do Cytadeli Mroku, zaczął się powoli podnosic. To, co wydawało się byc wzgórzem, było olbrzymem, nad którym przejął kontrolę Xinar, i który po jego zasłabnięciu uwolnił się dla zemsty. Słowa nie mogą oddac, jak pięknym widokiem był wstajacy olbrzym, z którego spływa woda i spadają kamienie, które uformowały podzimny labirynt, teraz poniszczone. Dojrzeli jeszcze spadające na ziemię ciało Zintrava. -Żegnaj-mruknął Lumix. Olbrzym wstał i wyprostował się, a kamienie stworzyły Zintravowi mogiłę. Istota spojrzała na nas. -Witajcie, nazywam się Aretor. Jestem Wielką Istotą. Dawno temu Władca Cieni mnie odnalazł i za pomocą medalionu wykutego w wulkanie uwięził mnie i zamienił w labirynt z pułapkami. Teren, którym byłem ja, nazwał Aretorem. To ja powiedziałem Zintravowi słowa Przepowiedni. Teraz wy zajmijcie się Xinarem, a ja zmiotę jego sługów z powierzchni ziemi! I potężnym krokiem zamienił w pył Cytadelę Mroku, po czym kilkoma susami znalazł się przy Xinarze i zaczął niszczyc budynki Strażników. Gdy Xinar, patrząc na nieprzewidziany obrót spraw, wpatrywał się w Aretora, ja zrozumiałem, ze to dobry moment. Skoczyłem na Xinara i jednym skokiem wyrwałem mu medalion i sztylet. -Zapomniałem powiedziec-rzekłem.-Że zrozumiałem, iż jest drugi sposób zniszczenia medalionu. Można go zniszczyc w Wulkanie lub Sztyletem. I wtedy mocno wbiłem sztylet w medalion. Szkiełko medalu pękło, i wtedy zaczęły z niego wylatywac biliardy światełek. Za każdym razem, gdy światełko dotknęło ziemi, ruina zamieniała się w prawdziwe piękno. W końcu świat został odbudowany i zasiedlony przez Matoran, którzy także byli uwięzieni w formie światełek. Nagle sztylet ukruszył się i zamienił w pył, natomiast Xinar padł na ziemię, by już nigdy nie wstac. Tymczasem Aretor zakończył niszczenie Strażników. Wielkim dmuchnięciem posłał pył ze sztyletu w stronę wulkanu, by ten został tam spalony. Posłał tam także resztkę medalionu. -Moje zadanie dobiegło końca-rzekła Wielka Istota.-Żegnajcie. -Żegnaj!-krzyknęliśmy. Aretor skoczył w górę, otwarł na niebie portal, wskoczył w niego i więcej go nie widzieliśmy. Epilog Siedzieliśmy w byłm domu Sekenuvy. Lumix zajął po nim łóżko, natomiast Elrana broniła się, ze wystarczy, gdy weźmie śpiwór od Kubixa. Pewnego dnia zwołałem całą drużynę i pokazałęm im mój pamietnik - Kroniki Ivesta. Ci go przeczytali. -Stworzyłeś historię ciekawsza, niż sam mógłbyś sobie wyobrazic, i zadanie trudniejsze od wszytskich zadań Zakonu Mata-Nui-podsumował Guurahk. -Wy też to tworzycie-uśmiechnąłem się.-Bez was nie byłoby tej historii. -Ależ byłaby-rzekł Wirax.-Czemu nie? -Gdybym nigdy nie zjawił sie w tym domu, nie pokonałbym Władcy Cieni, i nasze przygody nie miałyby miejsca. -Racja. Widzę, że podzieliłeś to na księgi. -Tak, na Kroniki Ivesta, Kroniki Ivesta - Początek, Kroniki Ivesta - Początek Ciemności, Kroniki Ivesta - Cień Nadziei i Kroniki Ivesta - Ostateczne Starcie. Razem tworzą sagę Ivest. I teraz są ostatnie zdania tej sagi. Wiem, jak dużo przeszliśmy, ale mamy to, co najważniejsze: przyjaciół. KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:Saga Ivest